theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Irwin Dracula
Irwin Dracula or just Irwin is one of the strongest deities in the universe, and could easily destroy Pokeworld in a matter of seconds, we better watch out, yo. History Erwin is a nerd who desperately aspires to be cool and frequently ends sentences with "yo". He has an unhealthy crush on Mandy (ever since Billy possessed Mandy in Get Out of My Head! and said to him, "You are such a cutie!"), and longs to gain her affection, often stalking her. He frequently fails in both those goals, typically embarrassing himself and getting beat up by her. Irwin might be one of Billy's closest friends, but is often forgotten in dangerous situations, as well as being used as bait. Irwin's mother is a mummy, which makes Irwin Half-Mummyand Irwin's father is Half-vampire, (Irwin's paternal grandfather is Dracula,) which makes Irwin Part-vampire, however, in Underfist he is referred to as half vampire half mummy. Sometime after the series came to a close, Irwin became severely depressed because Mandy turned into a lesbian, completely ending his chances with her. Irwin became enraged and turned into his Mumpire form and seeked for immense power, he slaughtered several powerful universal beings just to get his hands on the Infinity Gauntlet, and with that he became one of the most powerful beings ever to exist...until Hatsune Miku stepped in and imprisoned him in the Cosmic Gay Baby Jail. Powers, Abilities, Skills As one-quarter vampire, and half mummy Irwin is gifted with incredible supernatural abilities which only develop in Underfist: Halloween Bash. * Superhuman Strength: He was able to lift Hoss by his hair, even in bat form, and throw him against a metal wall hard enough to dent it. He was also able to hold back a giant monster with just his claws. * Shapeshifting: He can transform into a bat and other animals at will. * Flight: Even when not in his bat form he can lift himself off the ground and fly at an unknown speed. * Bandage Control: He can control the bandages wrapping his body with his mind at will. They are capable of lifting objects up to an undetermined weight. This ability was inherited from his mummy mother. * Dark Energy Control: Irwin can fire blasts of dark energy from his hands, or focus the dark energy into huge orbs and spheres of dark power. After taking the Infinity Gauntlet, he gained the ability to alter reality to his liking, making him able to gain free Robux and V-Bucks, and destroy entire solar systems with ease. he tried to use his power to make Mandy love him but Haley had to stand for Lesbian rights, so they had an epic fight, unfurtonately tho, Haley lost and had to teleport away to not be Irwin snapped. Since Irwin snapped half of the universe because hes an edgy fuck, Hatsune Miku came in and he was danzo. Weaknesses Miku. Trivia * He wears diapers. * Irwin says yo alot. Category:Male Category:Pantheon of Gods and Goddesses Category:Deities